


Trophy

by universal_reno



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Jensen brings strange presents, Kissing, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Jensen brings Koller a little souvenir from the field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Mankind Divided fic I started, back before I'd even quite finished my first playthrough. It's based on how the game went for me. I didn't realize the Dvali side quests were a thing, so I just took out a couple of guys upstairs at the casino, grabbed the calibrator, and stealthed out, on the basis that casually strolling into red areas of the map doesn't tend to go well for Jensen. Didn't see Otar until he was coming out of Radich's office toward the end, at which point I was like 'bitch, you tried to kill Koller!' and murdered the hell out of him. He's got a maxed out revolver you can loot once he's dead, and so this fic happened. (And yes, I totally did make Jensen detour to Koller's bunker to drop it off on the way back to his apartment in game, because I'm a sap like that and also because by that point I'd read spoilers and was kind of freaking out about whether he was okay.)

When Jensen showed up at the workshop just after 3am Koller nearly shot him. Well, maybe he flattered himself to think he could actually hit him, or do any damage if he did. But this lockdown and the business with Otar had him on edge, and Jensen should really know better than to materialize out of the shadows in the middle of the night like a goddamn vampire if he didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of a pistol.

“Take it easy, Václav. I come in peace.”

Jensen put his hands up and Koller could swear he caught him smirking. Asshole. Though by the standards of international super-spies he supposed his shaky grip on the pistol was fairly pathetic. But shooting people was totally not his thing!

“Sorry! I thought you were the cops. Or the Dvali. I’m not sure which would be worse at this point. But what are you doing here? How’d you even get in here? Did you break something again?”

He knew he was rambling, but he’d been awake for just gone 30 hours now and was running on biocells and caffeine and the second most powerful mobster in the city had tried to burn him alive today. As far as he was concerned that excused fairly well any breach of etiquette.

“Got in through the back door like always. You know there’s a body down there, right?”

Evidently this was both a new piece of information and the wrong thing to say. Koller rapidly deteriorated from shaking like a frightened animal to looking like he was about to cry. Jensen supposed that was actually a fairly normal reaction for someone who’d just been told there was a cadaver on their doorstep. When had his own life reached the stage of weirdness that it seemed like an appropriate topic for casual conversation, anyway?

“It’s alright. I’ll sort it out.” He pulled the shorter man close and was relieved when Koller immediately tried to cuddle into his jacket instead of flinching away. Good, hadn’t fucked things up too badly, then. He stroked the implant at the back of his lover’s head in the way that always seemed to calm him down (or rile him up, depending on the circumstance). Sure enough he felt the engineer relax slightly against him. The trembling stopped, at least.

“You don’t need to worry about the Dvali anymore, at least not Otar.”

Koller looked up at him with evident disbelief. “When you say ‘don’t need to worry about…’?”

“I mean... Look, I brought you a present.” He reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the main reason for his visit. Koller was confused for a moment when the revolver was pressed into his hands. Then he noticed the Dvali crest engraved on the grip.

“What did you…? How did you…?”

There was no mistaking it. Last time he’d seen this gun it had been aimed squarely between his eyes. It was an expensive little custom job. The sort of thing guys like Otar loved to flaunt in front of subordinates and potential victims alike to make it abundantly clear that they could both kill you and afford to buy the silence necessary to ensure no one found your body.

“Specifically? I crushed his throat and then shot him in the face while he asphyxiated.”

A slight shiver ran through the younger man and Jensen was afraid he’d misspoken again. At least until Koller crushed their lips together in a demanding kiss. Score one for the graphic descriptions of violence against mutual enemies angle, apparently. Koller didn’t come up for air until he’d succeeded in maneuvering them over to the bed in the corner and pulling Jensen down on top of him.

“Seems like I have a hell of a lot to say thank you for.”

Jensen had already set to work on Koller’s shirt. As soon as he had the buttons undone he dragged it up his arms and used the fabric to tie both hands above his head. Augmented or not he could easily get free if he wanted, but if past experience was anything to go by he wouldn’t try. For such a cheeky little punk Koller could be quite obedient when it suited him.

“You really do…” Jensen’s look was positively predatory. Koller wondered how many people had seen that expression and lived. Or more to the point, how many hadn’t. “But I’m sure you’ll manage somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of proper porn! This has been sitting on my drive for weeks and I just wanted to get it posted before I forgot again. Think of it like a choose your own adventure, only with sex instead of adventure. Or maybe in addition to adventure. With those two who can say.


End file.
